When a soilder falls
by Miss.PJO
Summary: "Percy, leave us! Run!" Nico called. But Jason knew the ugly truth. The ugly, ugly truth. One-shot. I do not own PJO or HOO.


Jason stood in the trench with his friends, Percy and Nico. Jason clutched his assault rifle tightly. The gun felt cold in his hands, the bayonet not fitting in his possession. This wasn't right. War wasn't the answer. But he had to do this, for his country, for his family, for Piper. Jason had a horrible feeling that he didn't embrace with open arms. This could be the last time, the final battle.

Percy looked like he was having the same idea. Maybe he was thinking about Annabeth, or his beloved mother Sally, or Nico and Jason. Maybe he was pondering the odds of surviving this battle, winning the war, returning to his family. Maybe he was wondering if he wouldn't make it, and he would be joining his mother in heaven, uniting with death.

Percy's sea green eyes seemed to hold all his emotion. He always hid his sadness, but his true feelings were trapped in his eyes. The eyes that had watched, helplessly, as his mother died infront of him, sacrificing her life to protect him. His eyes were now full of grim determination. Jason knew one thing for certain. Percy wasn't going down without a fight.

Nico on the other hand looked extremely calm. He looked like he was accepting the fact that he might die, knowing he couldn't do much to prevent the outcome. Nico's emotionless face looked ghostly in the light of the lanterns. Nico never seemed to be scared in the presence of death, which Jason found strange, but extremely brave. He might've been thinking of his dead sister Bianca, how she had died to enemy soldiers. Maybe he was thinking about avenging his deceased family member. Jason knew something for sure. Nico wasn't going to be merciful to his enemies.

"Okay, soilders!" The general called. "Fight this battle with honor, and we will be remembered. To death, or victory!" The soilders cheered. That was Jason's happy thought for the day. "That makes me feel so much better." Percy whispered to himself, his voice barely audible. Percy hadn't wanted to go to war. Neither did Jason or Nico. But they had been forced to go. And they had gone, and they hated it.

The general held up his hand, and he turned to the battlefield. The soilders waited for their order to charge. Jason perched on a ladder next to Percy, who was next to Nico. Each of them looked at each other, having a silent agreement. They would fight together, and they would die together. "CHARGE!" The general shouted. The soilders obeyed the command and scurried up the ladders. Jason glanced at his friends and charged with them.

The next events pasted like a blur - not clear, but there. The dangerous trio stabbed and shot soilders, and everytime he did, Jason didn't approve. They took refuge in cover where no one would see them. They sat there, breathing heavily. Jason looked down at his gun. He looked down at the blood on the once gleaming bayonet. They sat there in silence, not saying a word. Jason considered waiting out the battle in their hiding spot, but immediately felt ashamed. That was a cowardly thing to do, and it was something Jason wasn't going to do. Percy got up. "I'm not going to wait here while people fight, I'm going back out there." "Me too." Jason agreed. Nico sighed, liked he knew he couldn't make Percy or Jason change their minds. "Me three."

Jason thought the war was over. Jason thought they had won. He thought they would return safely home without getting hurt. He was wrong, so terribly wrong. The three sprinted back towards the base, Percy infront of Nico and Jason. Percy found a small ditch and he slid in, motioning them to follow. They did, but they were either unlucky, or Percy was lucky. Jason heard something click behind him. Jason knew what that sound meant. He tried to shove Nico to safety, but he was too late.

Jason felt like he was flying as he and Nico were launched into the air from the explosion of the grenade behind them. They landed on the ground with a large thud, and Jason knew that him and Nico probably weren't able to walk. Percy watched, but not with shock in his eyes, but with anger. "Percy, leave us! Run!" Nico called. But Jason knew the ugly truth. The ugly, ugly truth. Percy wasn't going to let them die there. The brave, kind, stupid Percy would refuse to leave them. He ran over to the helpless pair, holding his gun. He arrived beside them and crouched, searching for enemies, but there were none. Percy hauled Jason and Nico over each of his shoulders and started running to the ditch. Jason heard the sound of bullets blazing in their direction, and he heard Percy gasp and scrunch his face in pain. Percy tried to hide the fact, but Jason knew. Percy had been shot.

Percy reached the ditch and started to set down the two. Jason heard more guns blazing, and Percy fell to the ground beside them. Blood rushed out of his body. Percy was going to die. Jason spotted bullet holes over his stomach and the small of his back. Jason and Nico sat up. Percy was breathing heavily, but he managed a small smile. "Hey guys." "You idiot!" Nico cried, tears making a stream down the mud on his face. "You stupid idiot!" Jason was crying too. "Why, Percy? You should've left us." He whispered. "Why would I leave you?" Percy asked. "I would never leave you." "You're going to leave us now! Don't leave us." Nico sobbed, crying into Percy's chest. Jason had never seen Nico like this, but he was too grief-stricken to care right now.

"It's okay, Nico." Percy soothed, stroking his hair. "I'm going to be fine." Percy looked up at Jason, and then back down again. "Be happy, Jason. Settle down, have a family with Piper." Jason nodded. "Nico," Percy turned back to the crying soilder. "You be happy too. Find your soulmate. Okay?" Nico nodded. "Don't mourn about me. Don't waste your tears. Be happy. Tell Annabeth..." Percy coughed, spluttering blood. "Tell Annabeth that I'm sorry it didn't work out, and that I love her. Make sure she doesn't ruin her life because of me." They both nodded. "Tell them I said hello, that I'll be watching from the stars." Percy was fighting for every breath. It was as if he was being pulled by two people that were life and death. He looked back at Jason and Nico, and stretched out his arms. Jason and Nico hugged him, the last hug of his life. They pulled away and Percy layed down, his eyes fixed on the stars. "Goodbye, my friends. Goodbye, world."

Percy's life slipped away completely. The battle between life and death had ended, the grapple for Percy's soul finished. His sea green eyes looked empty, the usual friendly light they held gone. Jason hugged Nico close to him, sobbing. Percy stared at the stars, where he said he would be watching from. _No, _was all Jason could think. _He's gone. _

Jason stared down at the lifeless body of Percy Jackson. Percy was gone, and it was all Jason's fault.


End file.
